


I can't help falling in love with you

by Queenofthebees



Series: Undisclosed desires in your heart [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, IWLYBD may have developed on that idea though ;), Pining, Unrequited Love, well at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Eight thirty?”“Huh? Sorry?” Jon questioned, shaking his head from thoughts of Sansa to look at Robb again.“For the film?” Robb stated, rolling his eyes. “What’s up with you?”“Nothing,” Jon said quickly, looking down at his book determinedly, willing his cheeks not to heat up.Just falling for your sister, no biggie.Day 1 of JonSansaSource week: Jon POV





	I can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Belated entry.

Being with the Starks at Christmas wasn’t as scary or awkward as he had thought it would be. He had been so afraid that he would feel out of place, that they wouldn’t accept him. But he had been proved wrong almost instantly.

It still hurt, to think of what it would be like had his mother lived. Would she have the traditional green tree or the more conventional white one, like the Starks had? Would she allow him to open a present on Christmas Eve, like Robb had told him his family did? Or would she insist he had to wait until Christmas morning?

He tried not to think about the what ifs too much, it still pained him to think of his mother and how losing her had sent his life on a downward spiral before he met the Starks.

The lights on the tree twinkled, casting the living room in a soft golden light. On the fireplace, the stockings had been placed along the mantle, the Stark children’s names stitched carefully into each one. Robb had grumbled that he was too old for it but had agreed when Catelyn insisted it was for Rickon, who was still young enough to be totally enthralled in the magic of it all.

Jon agreed with Robb that perhaps Catelyn just loved Christmas and traditions so much that she was going to continue using the stockings until her last day.

“Urgh,” Robb muttered, picking up one of the presents under the tree, squeezing it gently to determine the shape beneath the paper. “I told her to stop doing this!”

“What?” Jon asked, glancing up from his book.

“Knitting jumpers,” Robb responded, shaking his head as he placed the present back down. “Sansa has more important things to be doing. Like revising for her exams!”

Jon chuckled at his friend, returning his attention to his book.

“Oh, you have one too!” Robb commented suddenly, holding up a large, wrapped present.

“What?” Jon blurted, blinking at the object.

“To Jon,” Robb read aloud, holding the label open. “Welcome to the family, love Sansa.”

“She…she made me a jumper?” Jon stated dumbly, reaching out for the parcel to check it himself. Robb shrugged nonchalantly, turning back to the presents.

“Sansa is a sweetheart,” he said simply. “She has made everyone jumpers for the last three years, even though I told her not to bother.”

“Oh good, you’re here!” Sansa declared, barging through to the living room. She turned to Jon, holding up two bits of fabric. “Green or red?”

“Um, red?” he responded slowly. Sansa nodded and turned out of the room again, her flowery perfume lingering in the air after her.

“Eight thirty?”

“Huh? Sorry?” Jon questioned, shaking his head from thoughts of Sansa to look at Robb again.

“For the film?” Robb stated, rolling his eyes. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Jon said quickly, looking down at his book determinedly, willing his cheeks not to heat up.

_Just falling for your sister, no biggie._

***

She wasn’t playing fair.

When she made him a stocking to hang on the fireplace he had known his crush had developed into something else. Someone who was as kind as her, he couldn’t help it really.

But he had been so shocked, he had barely managed to mumble out a thank you and he had avoided looking at her. Every time he had tried to catch her alone, he had crumbled and backed out like a coward.

On Christmas Eve, when Catelyn declared they could open one present, he had opened the one from Sansa. The jumper had barely been out of the wrapping before he had pulled it on.

With the fire on, it was warm in the living room and Jon could feel sweat gathering at his temple as they sat at the table for dinner. Still, he steadfast refused to take the jumper off, insisting that he was cold.

He knew that Sansa was likely hurt at his apparent lack of interest. But when he thought about it, he supposed it was for the best. He wasn’t going to make her happy with his brooding and his baggage.

The best he could hope for was that maybe, one day. he would be over her. It was more likely than her loving him back after all.


End file.
